User blog:BJFRacing14/Worst Wikia users in the world!
The TV Link FIC Saga Okay, if you thought Kaylor Blakely was bad, The TV Link FIC Saga tops the cake and this kind of shit nearly makes me want to pull my hair out of my head and not want to be around here anymore. Multuple sites were spammed by this fool as Benny30111 and JackNinja5DipperGravityFalls from the VSTF Fandom mentioned to me. I mistaken JackNinja to be a second vandal on this Fandom, which I quickly reversed the mistake. But TV Link FIC has the nerve to say "F U" to RainbowDash72, one of our top female users of this site! That is a no no. You don't say that crap on this site. What if she was with you in person and you said those words to her? She'd probably go full apeshit on your ass. Some girls can handle it, then you have those who'll go el con balistico to the point where they end up like Evil Auriana from LoliRock Season 2! All in all, TV Link FIC is just nothing more than a vandalizing punk. I thought Bingbang32 was bad. I thought KaylorBlakely was bad. I thought Caturissi was bad with all the spamming going on. No. Not this douche. He just threw Kaylor Blakely out of the ball park in the douchbaggery department. Not cool. Not on my watch, i'm not taking anymore of that crap from a punk like TV LInk FIC. And for what's it worth, TV LInk FIC is gonna get the cumuppins real soon, as if TV Link FIC didn't already from me booting his ass outta here. Now our site is a mess again and thanks to this punk, MatthewBerfield, MXSaniel, Kruejac, Andy39, Cbcarter34, Lukesams and myself will have to clean up this steaming, stinking pile of TV Link FIC's dogshit. Yeah. Good for you, ole buddy. Good for you. Just the early birthday present I need. Except, not really. The KogitsuneRanbulzayoi Horny Porny Saga Our photo gallery was just inudated with anime horny porny. Bleh! I'm not a big fan of that at all. In fact, I spent an hour cleaning our gallery of this mess Kogitsune left behind. Oh, and get this, he also sockpuppets off of two accoutns, KibaoniMangetsu and KibaoniGengetsu. Yes, you are are seeing correctly. He sockpuppeted from those accounts, that for which I didn't really notice until lately. The only thing I noticed was the vast amount of Aikatusu anime horny porny pictures on our gallery. And my God, the gallery was filled with this cancer! There were other pictures from other shows that also flooded the gallery. Okay. I can understand one show's Fandom page having multiple images of the same episode, characters, backgrounds, etc, but this FictionalTVStations Fandom, not AikatsuStations Fandom! After the discovery of the sockpuppeting and the spamming of the image gallery, well, let's just say he won't be making another appearance any time soon. The Bjbarnett/Kaylordale Saga Last March 28th, 2015, I had run into issues regarding one Bjbarnett, also known as Kaylordale or Blakelynow. Under these guises, and five sockpuppet IP addresses to boot, Mr. Bjbarnett has managed to bypass my indefinite block on several occasions and has vandalised numerous pages much to the chagrin of many respected Fictionaltvstation Wikia users, myself included. This lasted through Easter weekend. As of April 10th, I've not heard any new developments thus far regarding Bjbarnett, and that's practically a good thing. I want it be that way. The more times he comes to cause chaos here, I'm just gonna keep squashing him further down in the pits of cyberspace. Now, I've heard some things that Bjbarnett is supposedly being hated. The question popped up a couple days ago when one said "why is Bjbarnett being hated so much"? That's simple: it isn't because of who he is, it's because HE'S BEEN ACTING LIKE A DOUCHE! '''The seven-day stretch between him and I have been nothing but a constant rodeo trying to keep him off of here. All of this led me to take my prized ABN network to its own Wikia page. Bjbarnett in my opnion has been the biggest headache of all. The Greeny Phantom Hater What the heck is WHSTChannel14's problem? WHSTChannel14 is just like Kaylor/Bjbarnett, and now he is one of the two worst persons in the Wikia world! Wow. And he has the audacity to create bullshit like that just because he has a hatred for a specific comedy...unreal. I mean, it's one thing to not like a comedy show because of its raunchiness, the people doing the show, etc., but if you're like WHSTChannel14 and you go create a sockpuppet Wikia that shows how much you hate Greeny Phantom, boy you got one serious issue and it's nothing like I've seen before. I personally never heard of Greeny Phantom nor did I ever watch it so I can't really give anyone a creditable analysis on it but I will say this: the kind of behavior I witnessed on the Greeny Phantom Wikia didn't jive too well with me. So, in that regard, like Bjbarnett, WHSTChannel14 was sent to the Phantom Zone. I gave him one hour to explain his crime, and nothing was said. He just kept silent and further action in banning him was taken. The problem errupted yesterday when one CoinHunter12 approached me in my message wall telling me about the incident. Now, I see that Mr. WHSTChannel14 has made the sockpuppet Greeny Phantom Wikia which has nothing to do with the Greeny Phantom comedy act, the people who make the show, nothing of that regard. It's just flat out spam attacking and flaming. Look, there are shows I certainly hate, like WWE, Survivor, basically any reality show for that matter, but you don't see me put up a Wikia expressing my hatred to the fans of such shows! I mean, if you like Greeny Phantom, hey, more power to 'ya man. Enjoy what you like. However, on the flip side, if there is a certain show/are certain shows that you hate, keep it to yourself. Please don't go to the depths WHSTChannel14 went and pull off stunts like this because that can get you in serious trouble. And he's already in cahoots with the Greeny Phantom fandom. Trying to undo the 2015 reallignment only to make us look more dumber than ever! I know I'm beating this thing like a broken record, but it must be said. The worse thing that could have happened was averted thanks to my expedient effort to block WorldofBingbang32 who thought things would be right with the world if the 2015 reallignment was reversed. I already gave the user my thoughts about it and all the sudden I get this "What did I just read?" reaction. After that remark, I replied thinking "well thanks for making me feel like a total fat dumbass!" Then WorldofBingbang32 starts this stupid war with RainbowDash72, Quilava, and MatthewBerfield to the point where Quilava begged me to can this loser via the Fictional Automobile Companies Wiki, a wiki I own and maintain. I mean, the 272 stations affected by the 2015 reallignment would only get far worse if the reallignment was reversed. Five of my ABN stations were affected, KANX and KNUJ namely to start where KNUJ, Amarillo's former ABN affiliate switched with NBC of which KANX was affiliated with. They switched at the very beginning of 2015. So far, ratings as of the fourth quarter show an uptrend of improvement. That wouldn't have happened if the reallignment was all the sudden reversed or retconned. So that was what WorldofBingbang32 was making a big fuss about with everybody else. So you thought I was the dumbass in all this? Um, no, WorldofBingbang32. I was not the dumbass in this episode. You were. Attempting to retcon the reallignment would have caused a tremendous amount of headache to the community which some of the 272 stations affected would end up losing network affiliation becoming independent or shut down. I'm glad this episode ended because had I not stepped in any sooner, this whole kit-n-kaboodle would have really gone sour and more nerves would have been frayed. Count your lucky stars today, Fictionaltvstations universe! You've just been delivered from another loser now joining two other weak links in the chain. As I've put in the block log, WorldofBingbang32, you are the weakest link! Goodbye...and don't come back! '''Bjbarnett/Kaylor/whotheheckeverheis, WHSTChannel14 '''and '''WorldofBingbang32. The worst persons in Wikia world,,,and three weak links in the chain we can let go and not fret about again! Category:Blog posts